ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shaula
Seems Shaula's the common dropper for Orison body seal, as we got three from two fights and one Lancer's seal (no TH or TH atmas on). -- Orubicon 12:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Solo -Super easy solo as 99 PUP/NIN. Atmas: VV/RR/Apoc WHM Puppet used. Kept shadows up and spammed Stringing Pummel on it. Empyrean +2 gear used. Also soloed as PUP/SCH with Tank puppet. Atmas: Razed Ruins/Ducal Guard/Mounted Champion. Kept a constant rotation of Wind,Earth and Thunder Maneuvers up. --Yamisam of Seraph/Bismarck * Solo as 99THF/NIN using RR/GH atmas. I also have Thokcha (+22 eva) and +1 empy gear except Body. Capped/Merited Evasion. I beat him 6 times and didn't get hit ONCE in all 6 fights. A party of 5 wiped to him and said a THF can't solo him. Little do people know THFs have the highest EVA in the game. Easy fight. Just keep shadows up. (2-23-13, Aatryu, Phoenix) Solo'ed On Level 90 Ninja / Warrior Had +1 af3 pants Used Loki Kaftan Blade: Jin --(Unsigned) Was unable to solo as a 90 MNK/DNC, counter proc rate wasn't high enough even with counterstance and GH atma, evasion/shadow tanking is the way to go with this. --Leif/Ramuh Duo Fairly easy duo as THF/NIN and WHM/SCH at Lv.90. Most annoying thing is stasis resetting hate. Nothing else is a problem so long as you keep shadows up. --Hitoma 13:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Very easy duo THF and WHM. COR came in late for debuff upgrading and a few rolls. I actually came /DNC by accident and still managed to get it to 34% before it one-shot me with Death Scissors. The second run, my WHM timed out and I managed to solo it from 55% with just temp items and COR buffs. /NIN is definitely the way to go because all of its TP moves except for Numbing Breath can be absorbed by shadows, including Stasis, which does not reset hate if it does not connect. --Eremes 21:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) This thing is a complete joke. Low accuracy, it's evasion is completely nominal, the aura from after wild rage hardly reduces accuracy. The only thing this guy has going for him is his attack, which is incredibly high. Insanely easy duo for a THF and any mage, I'd recommend a BLM for enmity douse, grellow triggers, and mana wall. Maletarugilgamesh 22:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC). Either the THF/NIN attending with me was terrible (gear suggested otherwise) or this mob is a complete prick. Slow procs on melee hits frequently make utsu tanking a problem. Took FOREVER to get low hp, then the THF got 1-shotted by a WS. attempting w/ a rdm for slow. this NM is NOT as easy as portrayed above. --Gylfie' 18:08, February 26, 2011 (PST) Dual-boxed easily on THF/NIN with brother's WHM85/BLM42 (who wore only 6 pieces of equipment, all under Lv. 59 save for the Blessed mitts I put on him). I only wish he could have landed any sort of enfeebles to help cut down on shihei expenses (only has Enfeebling 213), but they weren't a necessity by any means. Death Scissors was always absorbed by a shadow. I'd only discourage duoing in this way because it does take an inconveniently long amount of time to take down with only a THF poking at it - at least too long for a fight without a proc for my tastes. Evasion did not seem capped with Raider's Poulaines +2/capped Evasion with merits/Gnarled Horn atma, might recommend a few extra pieces of evasion gear for good measure. I personally wouldn't trust duoing it with a RDM or BLM without enfeebles or more evasion gear with me, however. --Aenanai 12:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Duo as MNK/NIN(AoA,RR,Impreg Tower, MNK was a Taru needed the HP because Death Scissors hurts) and WHM/SCH (Using whatever atmas WHMs use).Im sure there was a better option than Impreg Tower for MNK HP, but I was on the fly. Overall easy NM, WHM never went below 75% MP the both fights we did. One point got unlucky with Death Scissors but got up and back to work. Dobbykk 22:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Attempted duo 90 DNC/NIN (me) and WHM/BLM. We wiped once when I ran out of shihei but zombied it until weakness wore. Got her down to ~20% but Death Scissors 1-hit-KO'd me when shadows were down and we were unable to recover. Fight lasted over an hour. Used atmas Siren Shadow, Cloak and Dagger, and Apocalypse and had capped and fully merited evasion (349) plus 25 EVA in gear. Shaula missed quite a bit but it was still difficult to keep shadows up at times between slow, which procs pretty frequently on her normal attacks and overwrites Haste, and paralyze from Numbing Breath. Capped and merited dagger (at 345) and +44 accuracy from gear, plus sole sushi and Quickstep had me missing maybe 1/4 of the time. I hit from 0 to 20-some damage, with fairly frequent criticals from 40-80+, and Evisceration stayed under 1k DMG despite Building and Climactic Flourishes. Without Fan Dance on the NM hit for over 400 DMG. Even with Fan Dance up, Death Scissors could be a 1-hit-KO if shadows were down. Afflatus Solace and Quick Magic were incredibly helpful. NM only seems to use Death Scissors below 50% health. --Lastarael 05:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Pathetically easy duo 99 THF/NIN and 99 SCH/RDM. I don't know what atmas SCH used, but I used Mounted Champion, Gnarled Horn and Stronghold. Eva/STP/Subtle Blow Mirke, Slither Gloves, Raider's Poulaines +2, and Heed Ring were my only Eva pieces, and Evasion skill was capped and merited. In two fights I got damaged once, by Death Scissors when I had my shadows down. Keeping shadows up was generally not a problem, I just didn't realize they were down. Took about half my 2000+ HP. SCH healed me right up. I'm about 99 percent sure I could solo it on THF/NIN with MC and GH, with a third slot still free, as long as I was careful about shadows and kept temps just in case. --YbrikMetaknight aka Ybrik of Valefor 1:55 a.m. 5 January 2012 (CST) Trio I have killed Shaula several times with 2 Summoners, one sub white mage the other red mage, plus a black mage for procs. This isn't the fastest way to kill this NM, but it works quite well if both of your summoners set ducal guard. Margrin 15:32, June 20, 2011 (CST) Not easy as most say Definitely doesn't have low accuracy, I was tanking as THF with blind on the scorpion and I was constantly being hit, maybe 70-80% of the time, couldn't keep shadows up but figured it was because my evasion gear is just bad so brought in a NIN friend and let them tank it with VV Gnarled and Apoc and very good evasion gear yet he was having problems keeping shadows up. His evasion also seems high, since my THF was at 98+108 DEX, capped dagger skill, merited dagger skill, and some acc from gear, and I was missing a lot even without the blind aura. I agree i fought yesterday dual-boxing and with my NIN in eva gear(like 48 eva) capped eva, full merits and siren shadow and this nm was hitting me around 75-80% of the time, i wiped and came back with siren shadow and cloack and dagger (like +120 eva total) and it still hitted me around 50%, so its accuracy is not a joke, besides that it have a great evasion for and abyssean foe and seems to resist physical damage if are not crits, hitting 0-10 normal and 80-100 on critical hits, so take care if you are going to fight it. For the record that second time i was able to kill it, my whm died once thought. I'm not sure what you are doing, I don't have any trouble keeping shadows up on my thf tanking this NM. Capped & merited evasion, evasion set is Ohat, SH, Eva Torque, Scouters Rope, AFV3+2 feet, Slither Gloves, Orichalchum Earring x2, using RR GH and Apoc atmas. =372+60 evasion, before atmas. Mithra thf, no agl merits yet. Oops. Forgot Ungur Boomerang. so 372+68 evasion before atmas and agl factored in. Drop Rate Adjusted the drop rate after fighting this NM about 15 times today. Got 4 Lancer's Seal: Body on 1 kill. Added SS to show drop.